I'D DO ANYTHING
by Et Tu Ma Couer
Summary: Gippel tells Rikku how he really feels to the tune of simple plans! hahahahahaa! oh what goes on in side my mind!YOU shall never know... except what gets put in here!
1. I'D DO ANYTHING

I don't own ANYBODY!!! OR ANYTHING!!!!! I wish I did but if I did I'd be a rich midget!!! Ok do we all UNDERSTAND this do we? DO WE????? Ok now that that is out of my system.... Hold on one more thing DALLAS WINSTON IS FORVEVER MINE!!!!  
  
Another day is going by I'm thinking about you all the time But you're out there And I'm here waiting  
  
It had been four years since I'd seen RIkku. Unless you count when she signed up for the digs and the saving Spira thing, but that was strictly business. (Yeah even with all the teasing it was all business.) We had dated for a while before that and I am NOT exaggerating when I say that was the best six months of my life but she's gone, off having adventures and fun and if stuck at the stupid temple surround by people who aren't Rikku.  
  
And I wrote this letter in my head Cause so many things were left unsaid But now you're gone And I can't think straight  
  
I tried to tell her a couple of times than but the words wouldn't come. Plus the other two reasons I was afraid she'd laugh and say there was some one else for one. OR she'd run off like she did the first time. ( And I didn't want it to be another four years before I'd see her again I knew I had to tell her soon because she was going off on another adventure that didn't involve me so with a deep breath I headed off to her room.  
  
This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
  
I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms I tried to make you laugh I can't put you in the past I'd do anything Just to fall asleep with you Will you remember me? Because I know I won't forget you  
  
We had had all these plans growing up, about leaving home and telling everyone to go to hell in a hand basket. (Mostly Brother and her Father.) But once I told her what had been stuck in my head for years even then, she took off. I think I came on a little to strong, but considering how close we were growing up... I sighed and decided to think about it later.  
  
Together we broke all the rules Dreaming out of dropping out of school To leave this place And never come back  
  
So now maybe after All these years if you miss me Have no fears I'll be here I'll be waiting  
  
Both Paine and Yuna had hinted Rikku was still hung up on me. Telling me she talked about me all the time and stuff like that. I wanted to believe them but from the way Rikku acted ... Off course she wasn't used to Guys coming on to her because of Brother. (That boy could scare anyone off, I honestly think he scares his family every now and then you know? - that right there a habit picked up from Cid's girl.) I was right out side her door by then. IT took all the courage I had NOT to give in to the urge to turn around and go hide in my closet till she left. But sadly for me she came out of her room just as I was about to knock. "OH its you patchy what do you want?" I sighed and took a deep breath it was now or never "Rikku I gotta tell you something"  
  
This could be the one last chance To make you under stand That I just cant let you Leave me once again  
  
I close my eyes And all I see is you I close my eyes I try to sleep I cant forget you Na Na Na Na And I'd do anything for you Na Na Na Na Na  
  
"OK Rikku I love you" I stood there with my eyes closed waiting for the slap, the scream, the cussing anything was better than the silence. I opened one eye and was shocked to see she was crying. "Gippel I've been wanting to tell you to." Shyly she kissed me than grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room.  
  
And I'd do anything To fall asleep with you I'd do anything There's nothing I wont do I'd do anything To fall asleep with you I'd do anything 'Cuz I know I wont forget you  
  
OK please R&R people Fat Tuesday said he likes it but he's just my cat what does he know??? Also flames r welcome this is one of my first fan fics And I want people to be honest!!! M'kay? 


	2. Addicted

I own nothing ok!!!!!!!!! NOTHING! NOTHING! NOTHING! NOTHING! NOTHING!!!  
Marsha! Marsha! Marsha!!! Oh wait wrong thing Tuesday you're making me say  
the wrong things again!!! Die cat DIE!!!!!!!!!  
In this beauty-filled song Baralai tells about how he misses Paine and  
wants to get to get over her or get her back to the tune of SIMPLE PLANS  
Addicted. If you can't tell I am in love with Simple Plan and will be  
forever more!!!!! Oh yes DALLAS WINSTON IS STILL MINE!!! Also DaggerQuill,  
You do get to keep Soda! Lucky you!!!!!  
  
It had been years since me and Paine had well since we had done anything  
out side of careful words and meetings. Listen don't tell me I sound like a  
whiner or anything it's just since Paine I can't even LOOK at another girl.  
Gippel says the break up was under messy circumstances so I should hurt a  
little. But hell HE'S got Rikku to get nice and cozy with every night what  
the hell does he know? HUH? You wanna tell me that?? Anyway I sighed and  
flopped onto my bed. (The bed Paine and I once shared- it was the same  
mattress and every thing. Yeah I know I really needed a new mattress DON'T  
RUBB IT IN OK??) From under my pillow I dug out a photo album and opened it  
to a photograph of Paine with one of her rare smiles. IT was at times when  
I was with her and she did smile it hurt the most and I wanted her back so  
bad it hurt.  
I heard your doing okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm a Dick  
I'm a addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
when you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?  
IT was plain to me Paine had a guy in mind. I mean she'd sigh a lot and  
drops all kinds of clues. When ever I tell Gippel about this HE just shakes  
his head and says he can't believe I'm So clueless whatever that means. I  
tried Everything to get Paine to stay but she left. Why I will NEVER know.  
It was then and there I decided to go see her and ask why she dumped me. I  
can be satisfied that at least she didn't leave me for Noojie Woojie. (Even  
the name just makes me sick!!) I tossed the album aside and walked out  
looking for Paine.  
I tried to make you happy  
But you left anyway  
I trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now its over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do  
This again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
For the life of me I never understood why she dumped me. She was always an  
odd one Paine. I remember one time – But that's beyond the point. All that  
matters is she broke my heart and I want to know why??? Really you don't do  
stuff like that for no reason.  
Maybe she had a thing for Gippel? Maybe that's why he's always saying I'm  
clueless- maybe? No that's not right Gippel was in love with Rikku even  
then. So why she do it?  
Well there she was talking to Brother or it was more like she was just  
avoiding his arms.  
"Paine I want to talk to you. Alone. Now. I grabbed her arm and dragged her  
away from him. "Thank you" She said than she looked in my eyes and saw  
something was wrong. "So what up Baralai?" I took a deep breath and said  
"Paine why'd you dump me?"  
Since the day I meet you  
And after all we been through  
I'm still a dick  
I'm a addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd ran a thousand miles to  
Get you  
Do you think I deserve this?  
Ever since I first lay eyes on Paine I knew she was the one I wanted. But  
it didn't seem to turn out that way. This was the last chance I'd get and I  
knew it. "Why'd you do it Paine?" I was shocked to see she was crying. "I  
was- I was scared. Every one I ever- I ever loved died or left me and I  
didn't want that to happen with you. I – I didn't wanna get hurt not  
again." I put my arms around Paine and drew her close. "This feels so  
right" I thought I rested my face in her hair and muttered. "Paine  
nothing's ever gonna hurt again" We stood their for what felt like years  
before I heard Paine say "I'm sorry I love you. If you want me back take  
me" "I'd be crazy not to want you Paine" I said "Crazy." 


End file.
